This is a renewal application for the YRDRCC that was initially funded in August 2007. We focused our original application on two goals ~ bringing and disseminating new core technologies to investigators at Yale studying the rheumatic and immunological diseases and the inflammatory pathways that mediate their pathogenesis, and expanding the number of investigators and research base in these areas through these cores and an enrichment program. These goals were ambitious, particularly the former, in that we planned to build essentially from scratch two technologically sophisticated, research cores in the genesis and cryopreservation of genetically modified mice, and in in vivo imaging, rather than building upon existing infrastructure at the institution. We believe we have succeeded in these goals, developing and burnishing two highly productive research cores in the YRDRCC, offering novel technologies to a broad group of investigators, many of whom are new to rheumatic disease focused research, and we have used these cores and our enrichment activities to enhance collaborations in rheumatic and immunological diseases and to bring additional resources to Yale. We have also laid the groundwork for the next phase of the YRDRCC, outlined in this application, in which we intend to bring additional research technologies to Yale investigators, while offering an enrichment program that seeks to expand the use, and fruits, of these technologies by the broader national and international rheumatic and immunological research disease community. We still intend to serve as the Yale home for research into these illnesses, yet are determined over the next five years to expand the YRDRCC beyond Yale. The overall Goal of this renewal of the YRDRCC is to continue to foster a research environment dedicated to advancing our knowledge of the etiology, pathogenesis, and treatment of autoimmune and rheumatic diseases and the inflammatory pathways that mediate their pathogenesis. Toward this end, the Aims of the YRDRCC are to: 1) stimulate multidisciplinary collaborative investigation of the pathogenesis of the rheumatic diseases; 2) to organize resources, techniques, and procedures into high quality, cost-efficient facilities used by multiple investigators, and to disseminate this technology and its fruits inside and outside th Yale community; and 3) to provide a rich educational environment that will encourage new and established investigators to study the rheumatic and immunological diseases, while providing them and investigators outside Yale, knowledge of advanced technological tools to carry forward such research.